


Ice Ice Baby

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, Crossover, Fran is adorable, Grand Prix Final, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Jealous xanxus, M/M, Petty crew, Secution on ice, Xanxus regrets, flashy oc, he wants to have his babies, oc is an enabler, ooc xanxus, shade is thrown, sleeping yuuri, thirsty oc, yuuri cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Noel is a pair skater and goes to cheer on his rink mate at the grand prix final.  On his way back to the hotel he bumps into the sexiest man ever.  Noel is shook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of about 15 1,000 word oneshots. Each one is of a different fandom and may have characters be ooc etc. I hope you all like it I had too much fun with this.

“Phichit something is very wrong with Yuuri.”  Noel said as he gazed solemnly at the Thai skater in face time.  

“I know he flubbed his jumps a lot worse than any nervous mistake would have been.”  Phichit replied.

 

 Noel sighed as he made his way through the lobby of the arena.  Phichit was listing off all the foods and comfort activities they would shower Yuuri with upon their return to Detroit when Noel ran into a VERY solid chest.  Noel stepped back and gazed up only to stare in shock.  NOEL WAS BORN TO HAVE THIS MAN’S BABIES.

 

“Chi-chi I'm gonna have to call you back.”  Noel said not looking at the screen.

“Wait What?”

 

 Noel ended the call focusing on the tanned Adonis smirking down at him.  He was shook to the core and could not think of anything but climbing this man like a tree.

 

“You are Noel Leclair.”  The mystery man said in a suave and heavy tone.

“And you’re sex on legs.”  Noel automatically replied.

 

 The man snorted before holding out his hand.  Noel grasped it with his MUCH smaller one only for Mr.mystery to pull it toward his lips and press a soft kiss to Noel’s knuckles.  

“Xanxus Crispino.”

 

 Noel was dead.  He had not one but two x’s in his name.  If he does one more hot thing Noel swears he will melt.

 

“It is very pleasurable to meet you Xanxus.”

 

 Xanxus continued to smirk before snatching Noel’s phone and staring at the custom cinnamon roll wearing glasses squashed between a tan hamster and a blonde cat with piercings in its ear.

 

“Cute.”  Xanxus said turning the phone over and tapping at the screen.  

 

 Noel tried to see what the other was doing but Xanxus angled his body away to prevent it.  He turns back around then and places the phone into Noel's waiting hand.  He leans down a bit and looks directly into Noel’s wide mint green eyes.  

 

“I'll be seeing you around kitty cat.”  He said placing a light teasing kiss to Noel's cheek.

 

 Noel felt his legs quiver before he almost fell.  Keyword ALMOST.  Xanxus wrapped an arm around his waist to hold the skater up.  Noel melted into the hard muscles he was now pressed up against.

 

“You ok?”

“I think I honest to God just swooned.”  Noel replied causing Xanxus to chuckle.

“I'm glad I could sweep you off your feet.”  

 

 Noel shivered as he stood again.  

 

“My very own Prince charming.”  Noel smiled up at the Italian.

 

 A throat clearing caught the pair's attention.  Noel gave a nervous smile to his coach Celestino.  He gave the skater a knowing smirk.

 

“Let’s go Noel Yuuri is waiting.”  He smirked at the blonde. 

“Yeah, ok just give me second.”  Noel replied looking back up at the man holding him.

 

  Celestino shook his head and walked off to find Yuuri.  Noel licked his lips before placing his hands on the taller male’s shoulders.  He pulled him down far enough to whisper in his ear.

 

“My programs next season are going to be all about you.”

 

  He kissed the other male’s cheek before backing out of his arms.  He gave Xanxus a small grin before turning to follow his coach with a little extra swing in his hips.  He glanced over his shoulder to see that Xanxus was still watching and gave him a wink.  The other grinned back. 

  Noel took his phone out and opened the lock screen.  His phone was pulled up on a new contact “Your Future”.  Noel blushed and scrolled through to see his number, email, Skype, instagram, and twitter names.  Noel hoped that Adonis was at the banquet. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Noel primped his freshly dyed hair as he gazed in the mirror.  The minty teal tips matched his eyes perfectly.  Yuuri sat glumly on one of the queen beds in their room.  His loss was really eating at him and he still wouldn’t tell Noel what was wrong.  He sighed as he glanced one last time at his expensive, tailor-made to show off his ass, three piece black floral suit.  He walked over to Yuuri and pulled the younger into a hug.

“I don’t know what’s wrong or how to fix it but just know that I am here for you Yuuri.”  Noel said pulling away to smile at the figure skater.  “Now come on we have a gala to attend.”

 

  A buzzing from his phone caught his attention.  He pulled his phone out to see who messaged him only to stare in shock. 

 

“Holy Shit.”

 

  Yuuri looked over in confusion.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“My future baby daddy saved his number in my phone as ‘Your Future’.”  Noel started. “And apparently he wants me to come visit Italy during the offseason.”

  Yuuri stared at him incredulously. 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

  Noel turned to him with a huge grin on his face.  He grabbed Yuuri’s arm and dragged him out of their hotel room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  “I don’t want to get up.”   Noel mumbled. 

 

  A deep laugh sounded from the phone pressed to Noel’s ear.

 

“Neither do I, but you have a roommate to take care of and I have a plane to catch.” 

 

  Noel grinned before looking over his shoulder at his rink mate.  Yuuri had wrapped himself around Noel in his sleep.  After Yuuri basically dry humped his idol Noel dragged him back to their room.  They ended up passed out in a champagne-induced sleep.  Noel wrapped his arm around the shorter male’s waist.  Yuuri was dangerous and had no idea how hard Phichit and Noel worked to protect his ass purity. 

  Noel grinned as he focused back on the phone.

 

“I’ll come as soon as the season's over.”  Noel purred.  “We can work on the baby making when I don’t have a drunken Japanese boy on my back.

 

 Xanxus got quiet before speaking again.

 

“You can get pregnant?”  Xanxus asked confused.

“We’re going to screw enough to believe i can.”  Noel replied cheerily. "I want a baby girl."

 


	2. The Petty Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their ultimate goal was to melt the ice.

Noel sighed as he watched the object of his affection speak to his brother and sister.  He really wanted to drop into that man’s lap and curl up like a lazy cat.  He bet the elder wouldn’t object to the situation either.  Ever since the grand prix final the two had kept in contact.  He even spent a week in Italy with them man that was honestly less about sightseeing and more about eye fucking each other.  Noel was extremely disappointed when nothing highly physical happened beyond a hug or cheek kiss.  The tealette had needs that were not being satisfied.  Xanxus would pay for the cockblocking.

  Upon return to America, Noel immediately went into planning for the next competition.  He was not shy about his pair skating and thankfully he had a partner with a similar petty aggressive tactics mentality.  When he first pitched the theme for their upcoming season his skate partner was 100% in.  Normally they would bicker like an old married couple off the ice, but when infatuation and desire for sexy Italian men came into play they were eerily in synch.  They planned their music, choreography, and costumes meticulously and were dead set on bringing every skater to their knees.  M.M., or Margot-Monique, had been his partner for a little over 3 years.  She had the stamina and attitude to keep up with him on the ice and a personality that pandered to the most irritating of reporters.  They dominated the skating world with pretty smiles and passive aggressive comments.  This year would be no different than any of the others. 

  This time around their theme was seduction.  Noel did not lie when he told Xanxus that his programs this year would be about him.  M was kind enough to let him choose the music and choreograph the short and exhibition skates while she handled the free skate.  Celestino begrudgingly accepted their choices since they were a force when they actually worked together on something. 

  Their short was a tango inspired piece set to The Crocodile Tango by Johnny Cunnigham.  Noel went all out for their looks and ended up with costumes that looked as if they had come out of the bad romance video.  M would wear a black crop top with a lace illusion neckline.  An overlay of black lace would settle on top of a pair of black safety shorts in a pseudo high low skirt. Beneath it all would be a black net body suit with thumb hole sleeves.  Noel went full on long sleeve black lace bodysuit with a halter neckline and sheer underlay.  A sheer red train would settle at his waist line and end at the back of his knees giving the illusion of a skirt.   A decorative floral clip of black and red roses and netting would hold back his mass of hair.  His underwear would definitely be visible.

  The free skate was set to the upbeat pop of Zhoumi’s what’s your number.  M wanted it to be a modern seduction that was more about making the person being pursued smile.  They decked themselves out in formfitting pastel.  Noel’s was in a light violet form fitting suit with a soft yellow undershirt.   M’s baby pink sweet heart dress flared out as if it had several layers of petticoats beneath it.  He honestly suspected that she just wanted to sneak a kpop song in since lyrical music was allowed now in competition.  However he couldn’t deny how much fun they had with the program though.   

  Their exhibition was going to be his siren call to Xanxus.  He made sure every bit was perfect and even managed to slip their risqué costumes past the ISU.  Talk dirty to me was difficult but the pay off was worth the scandalized and lustful eyes it would no doubt draw.  M paired the song with their matching high waisted shorts and black cropped tank tops with their names printed in glittery font on the fronts.

  Europeans would be the first time Xanxus would be seeing the programs meant for him.  It would also be the first time since Noel left Italy that the two would see one another.  It was Noel’s petty revenge for not getting laid when he visited.  He couldn’t wait to have the older man’s eyes on him.  He couldn’t wait for the feeling of red eyes burning into his barely covered back. 

  M and Noel made their way to the side of the ring with confidant strides.  Skaters stared at them as they walked by in disbelief for their revealing attire.  A whistle alerted them to the appreciative gaze of Christophe Giacometti.  The Swiss skater winked at Noel as they made eye contact.  The tealette blew him a kiss in return.

“I thought you were trying to attract Crispino?”  M questioned at his side.

“I am, but I does not hurt to have others appreciate all of the hard work I put into this.”  Noel replied with a scoff.

“You are devious.”  M laughed.       

“He won’t know what hit him.”  Noel smirked unzipping his jacket to reveal his short program costume.

  M smirked as she handed her own over to Celestino. 

“So true.  I can’t wait for Mukuro to see me out there.”  She said confidently.

  Noel grimaced at her words.

“He is basically my little brother and it is very disturbing to hear you talk about him so obsessively.” 

  “Get use to it.”  She huffed as their names were called out to get on the ice. 

  They smirked as the audience went silent upon their entrance.  Noel could already hear the murmurs of shock and awe and he relished in it.  The pair skated to the center of the ice but stayed about 5 feet apart as they took their starting poses.  Noel was holding his train like a matador cape and M with her arms wrapped around her hips looking back over her shoulder at him.  They were going to melt the ice with their program.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines!!!! I like to give more thane receive on this day so here is an extra YOI!Noel chap. I hope to post another chapter of Black Velvet and Green Fairy by Friday morning if I can.


	3. Did I try to kill in my past life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus suffers at the blades of Noel's knife shoes and the tealette's petty antics.

Xanxus was 100% sure that he tried to  murder a bunch of children in a past life.  That was the only thing he could think he had done to deserve the torture Noel was putting him through out on the ice.  Not only was the Frenchman skating around in a bodysuit that left little to the imagination, but his lacy boy shorts were on display for the whole Damn world to see.  Xanxus wanted to shoot someone, preferably the girl wrapped around Noel’s arm.  He scowled throughout their short program much to the amusement of his little sister.

“What are you so upset about?”  Sara asked.  “You had months to get him in bed and yet you refused him throughout his entire visit.”

  Xanxus sneered at her before turning back to the seductive tango on ice.  He really did have no right to be mad, but that won't stop him from glaring.

“I even remember that week we stayed at Nonno’s villa and he sunbathed naked for an entire day claiming he wanted a full coverage tan.”  Sara smirked. “When I asked him why he really did it he smirked and said he was trying to tempt you into mounting him in the courtyard.” 

  Michele choked mid-sip of his water coughing uncontrollably and bright red in the face.  Sara pat him on the back to help as Xanxus scowled at her knowing grin. 

“It is your own fault big brother.  Now accept the consequences.”  

  The pair struck their final pose before grinning at one another.  They bowed to the screaming audience and gathered their favorite thrown plush.  M.M. hastily grabbed a pineapple and Noel picked up 2 tinkerbells.  They skated to the kiss and cry where their coach grinned and a young boy that looked eerily similar to Noel plopped into the elders lace covered lap.  M.M. scowled at the kid but ignored him to watch their score. 

“Noel has a kid?”  Michele asked curiously.

 Xanxus scowled at the sight.  Who did he sleep with and where could Xanxus find them?  He only wanted to talk of course.  Sara laughed shaking her head. 

“No Mickey, that's Noel’s little brother Fran.”  She beamed.  “Noel always flies him and his babysitter out for competitions.” 

  The eldest Crispino snorted as screams filled the arena.  The French duo broke the pair short record.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

  Noel avoided him in the hotel.  He avoided him in the rink.  The teal haired minx was making Xanxus suffer.  When he sat with his siblings for the pair free skate he was anxious and annoyed.  He was not a happy camper.  Sara grew excited when Noel and his ginger haired partner skated into the rink. 

“Mickey aren’t they cute?  I love M.M’s dress!”  She fawned.  “Aww and little Fran is dress up just like his brother.”

  Xanxus watched as Noel gave the little boy in the tiny pastel suit an air kiss before waving to the creepy looking teen holding the teal haired child.   

“Is that the babysitter?”  Xanxus asked his sibling.

“Yeah, his names Mukuro.”  Sara informed.  “I follow his instagram.  He has a twin sister named Chrome and they both claim to be Noel’s siblings.”

“I thought you said he only had 1 little brother?” 

“He does, Mukuro’s guardian Lancia is Noel’s ex. Mukuro and Chrome grew up with Noel around since he and Lancia dated for about 4 years.  So they refer to him as their elder brother.”

  Xanxus grit his teeth at the news.  The object of his fantasies had held a long term relationship with someone and it did not sit well with him.

“Why did they split?”  He huffed.

  Surprisingly Michele was the one to answer him. 

“Lancia wanted him to quit skating because it wasn't a serious job.”

  The other Crispino siblings were shocked.

“How could he?”  Sara scowled.

  Xanxus had to agree with his little sister’s outrage.  As he watched the couple move across the ice with smiles on their faces.  He would never ask that of the Tealette. Noel was made to move on ice. 

  As the program ended the pair took their bows and moved to the kiss and cry.  Noel gathered up his brother and pecked his forehead.  He then pinched Mukuro’s cheek causing the teen to scowl at him and swat away his hand.  M.M. clung to his arm desperate for the teen’s attention.  It was no surprise that their scores got them gold.

________________________________________________

  Xanxus stood rink side as the exhibition skates went on.  He glanced at the teen beside him with a curious stare.  Fran twisted around the teen’s legs and stared up at Xanxus with a bored look.

“It’s creepy to stare at children for long periods of time Mr.Pedophile.”

  Xanxus stared wide eyed at the child in disbelief.  Where did this kid learn to talk like this?

“Now Fran, that is no way to talk to your elders.”  Noel’s silky voice cooed.

  Xanxus turned to the the man and froze.  Yeah, he definitely tried to straight up murder some kids.  Noel stood before him in shorts that barely covered his butt and a crop top that left a teasing sliver of skin in view.  Noel gave Xanxus a teasing smile.

“Hi.”

  Xanxus wanted to punch someone at that point.  After avoiding him for the entire competition Noel decided his first word would be hi.  It was beyond frustrating.

“Are you fucking with me?”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind to.”

“Is this about what happened at the villa?”

“More like what didn’t.”

  Xanxus huffed before reaching out to clutch the thick braid Noel had pulled his hair into.  He pulled Noel into a deep kiss.  Noel smirked reaching up to wrap his arms around the taller male’s neck to deepen it.

“Eww, you’re gonna catch brother’s fairy germs.”  Fran announced in childish disgust.

  Noel stopped the kiss to grin at his baby brother.  He leaned down to place a loud and exaggerated kiss on to the boy’s plump cheek in retaliation for his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fran never got to meet Viktor for a reason.

Fran’s brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the skaters around him. He clung to Mukuro’s indigo blazer as he narrowed his eyes on one in particular. His brother had always introduced him to his fellow skaters, but for some reason, he never introduced this one. Fran tugged on his sitter’s jacket causing the teen to glance down with a smirk.

“What is it little one?”

“Take me over there.” He all out demanded.

Mukuro glanced over to where the child pointed and a sharp grin stretched across his face.

“Of course.”

There was absolutely no way in hell Mukuro would pass up the chance to see what his charge would say. He took Fran’s hand and made his way over to the living legend of the ice, Viktor Nikiforov. The ash blonde male was speaking with one of Noel’s old rink mates that left America and their coach this season. The Japanese man looked determined, but that quickly melted to confusion upon seeing the two approach them. Yuuri smiled, squatting down to Fran’s height.

“Hey, Fran you remember me?” He asked hopefully.

Fran nodded making his layered locks bob with his head.

“Milkshake.” Fran said patting the man’s cheeks.

Yuuri sighed in resignation, Mukuro snorted in amusement, and Viktor damn near choked in shock. Fran raised his arms demanding to be picked up. Yuuri lifted the boy up and settled him on his hip.

“I was hoping you knew my actual name, but I see Noel never bothered to correct you.” He said before glancing up at Viktor. “Fran this is my coach Viktor.”

Fran took advantage of his new vantage point and stared up at the Russian male hard in concentration before speaking.

“Why does your forehead take up so much space, Is your hair running away from your eyebrows?” He asked innocently.

Viktor stumbled back with a look of horror on his face as he clutched the front of his coat where his heart would be. A pitiful whine escaped from him before he looked up to Yuuri with teary eyes. Mukuro outright laughed at the child’s words. Yuuri just sighed in resignation.

“You’re not bald Viktor.” He said as if it was a normal occurrence.

“But yuuuuuriiiii.” The Russian warbled with wet doe eyes.

Mukuro had managed to calm down long enough to speak to the two.

“That was worth this entire trip.”

“Your a vicious thing aren’t you?” Yuuri said staring at the teen with slight trepidation as he set Fran back on his feet. “Did you learn that from Noel too?”

Mukuro smirked and started to reply when he heard his name being called. He glanced over his shoulder to see a rapidly approaching Noel in his short program costume. Yuuri blushed a bit at the sight, but Viktor and the two adolescents didn’t bat an eye.

“Bonjour Chérie.” Noel cooed pecking Mukuro’s cheek.

He repeated the action with a slightly struggling Fran before smiling at his former roommate.

“Yuuri my sweet thick little milkshake!” Noel laughed pulling the skater into a tight hug and kissing both of his cheeks in greeting.

“Hi, Noel.” Yuuri smiled sheepishly at the affectionate male. “Why does your brother not know my name? Does he have a name for Phichit too?”

Noel smirked bending over to be eye level with his baby brother. Mukuro glared at a nearby rink assistant who ran into a wall as he stared at the skater’s slightly visibly backside.

“Who’s my other roommate my little mermaid?”

“Peaches.” Fran said immediately as he raised his arms to be picked up.

Noel grinned lifting the small boy and settling him on his lace clad hip. Yuuri groaned.

“What happened?” Noel asked in French while looking at Mukuro expectantly.

The teen grinned nodding toward the blank-faced child.

“He called the living legend bald.”

Noel snorted before full on laughing at the Russian skater.

“Viktor isn’t bald baby.” Noel cooed at the scrunched up face of the child. “In fact, his hair use to be nearly as long as mine.”

“Use to?” Fran asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yes, little Fran.” A deep and almost erotic voice said as Christophe Giacometti wandered up to the group.

He did a once over of Noel and gave an appreciative whistle.

“My you are a vision in lace aren’t you vixen.” He purred.

“All the better to make a man hot and bothered my dear.” Noel smirked casting a glance over to a scowling figure in the nearby stands.

Chris glanced up and grinned at the sight.

“Nice catch.” He said appreciatively.

“Why thank you.” Noel grinned.

Fran tugged on a piece of Noel’s loose hair to gain his attention. Noel gave him a questioning look.

“Peaches is coming.” Fran informed pointing at a rapidly approaching Phichit.

The Thai skater rushed up to them pulling the Frenchman and his brother into a tight squeeze.

“Bubbles that was awesome!” Phichit cried before whipping out his selfie stick and held it up above them. “Selfie!”

Noel immediately smiled and gave the camera a teasing wink as the skaters bracketed Fran and squished their cheeks together. Once Phichit posted the photo he grinned at the gathered group with a bright smile. He reached out to pinch Fran’s cheek earning an unhappy whine and little hands trying to bat away the fingers.

“So do you think he took the bait?” He asked.

“Naturally.” Noel replied.

“Then all you need to do is string him along and you’ll find yourself in bed quicker than your pole descent.” Phichit said confidently.

“That was more than I needed to know about you.” Mukuro frowned.

“Just be glad I told M I was heading to the bathroom and not Fran. She was desperate to see you after her ‘sexy’ performance.” Noel sighed.

“You mean your sexy performance.” Phichit corrected.

“What about Yuuri’s? He left us and became a damn sex god.” Noel laughed.

“Noel!” Yuuri hissed.

“Milkshake is a sex god?” Fran asked.

Yuuri blushed in embarrassment.


End file.
